


Spiced to Perfection

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Mick Rory, Collars, Dinner, Dom/sub, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Food, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Doing something with their hands helped Mick wind down for the night, so depending on how deep they were in their headspace, either Len would select a recipe for them or Mick would pick one themself.Len definitely didn’t choose this one.





	Spiced to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Pretty much made to order for SophiaCatherine, who found [Mick’s Collar](https://www.amazon.com/Steel-Jeweled-Small-Collar-Aquamarine/dp/B073VZ8CX7). Also brainstormed with Green_Sphynx. Enjoy!

Len ducked into the shower once the two got home since Mick still had enough of themself together to pick out a recipe tonight.  They had the meal plated and their clothes set out on the piano bench by the time Len emerged in blue flannel pants and a navy robe.  Savory herbs wafted from the bowl to make Len’s mouth water.

Len brushed his knuckles against Mick’s: a kiss.

“Would you like your collar tonight?”

“Please, boss,” Mick bit their lip to keep from whimpering.

“Leash too?”

Mick shook their head.

“Alright,” Len brushed against their knuckles again.

Mick did agree to cuffs, though: steel bangles with red opals that matched their collar.  Wearing them always gave Mick a rush; Len had stolen them just for Mick.  And Len always loved Mick wearing such blatant signs of ownership—a nugget in his soul was possessive as hell.

Len didn’t have to tell Mick to kneel anymore.  The command was embedded in their mind just like the opals were embedded in their collar.  Mick was naked on the floor while Len was clothed in a chair.  Len had set out a cushion for them earlier, which their aging knees greatly appreciated.  Mick would’ve thanked their thoughtful dom if they hadn’t also been commanded to be silent.

Len traced a swirl around Mick’s shoulder before digging into the food.  From bite one, he knew Mick was getting a paddling—not because it was bad; it was technically flawless.

The hint of a grin on Mick’s face told Len that they knew exactly what they were doing.  They wanted their dom to lose control.  Len blinked away tears and got back to dinner.

When Len’s cheeks burned impossibly hot—his wouldn’t be the only pink cheeks by the end of the night—Len cut up some bites for Mick.  Of course, Mick handled them just fine, the bastard.  Ate ‘em right up!

But Len did finish dinner.  Dragged himself through hell and back to do it, but he did it.

Len tugged on the back of Mick’s collar.  Mick obediently got up to follow, head bowed yet smirking.  They wouldn’t be smirking for long.

“You can speak now, if you want,” Len said once he’d seated himself at the edge of the bed.  Mick was hanging around by the door.

“Thank you, boss.”

“Thank you for a lovely dinner.”

Mick flickered a smile at the praise, but Len knew that wasn’t what they were after.

“Sit with me,” Len tapped his thigh.

Mick straddled his lap, making Len look up at them.  Len felt every ounce of Mick’s power in this position.  All of it belonged to Len right now, but Mick gave it to him.

Len loved Mick no matter where their head was at, but this place where they were submissive enough to obey yet cheeky enough to play these sorts of tricks… Len couldn’t resist giving them exactly what they wanted.

Len repositioned them on their arms and knees by Len’s side under his arm.  Mick emitted a short sigh.  Len could feel them buzzing with anticipation.

Len didn’t keep them waiting.

Len started off by giving them a couple swats.  Afterwards, he retrieved the paddle from their drawer of toys.  He rifled through rope, ball gags, and cuffs in order to find it: a beauty that would leave Mick’s ass as red as its rubber.

Mick’s rumble rocked with approval when they caught a glimpse of it over their shoulder, “C’mon, boss, give it to me!”

“Oh, I will…” Len purred as he prowled over.

The first strike came swiftly, as did the second and the third.  Len alternated cheeks until Mick couldn’t tell what side was being struck.  Mick shook, panting, blinking away tears like someone trying to get water out of a boat with a toothpaste cap.

The strikes kept coming until Mick’s arms gave out beneath them and their head sunk into a pillow that felt cool against their sweat-drenched head.  Their breath hitched when Len nipped each cheek: two red suns just for him.

Len put the paddle away and grabbed the lotion.  Mick groaned as he helped them settle on their stomach.  The lotion felt sinfully smooth on his ass, thanks in no small part to Len’s hands—those hands did many a devilish deed.

Aftercare was the one heavenly skill Len was versed in.

He already had a cool washcloth set out for them.  Mick would’ve done it themself if Len didn’t insist against it—that it was his duty as dom.  Mick could obey, and Mick could surrender, but it wasn’t always easy to submit.

Len helped them along with some humming.  Mick had heard him sing several times over the course of their lives—he’d even done a stint as a headliner in a casino to make off with the goods in its safe.  Mick hated that he’d practically been lap-dancing for the owner every night, but the money they’d gotten from the heist funded that year’s vacation and Lisa’s tuition.  The whole scheme also gave Len and Mick all sorts of ideas for playtime, so Mick figured they got the last laugh.

Mick rolled over onto their back once the lotion seeped into their skin.  They almost grabbed the weighted blanket before Len laid it over them and said, “Sleep, my wonderful sub.”

Mick mumbled incoherently before doing just that.  It sounded like _thank you, boss_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! Enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
